Usuario discusión:Matthewhanso
Error Usted ha modificado erroneamente la plantilla personajes, esto podria ocasionar su expulsion de Lostpedia por vandalizmo en curso Participá de Lostpedia!!! Unete a Lostpedia y partcipa de El Concurso de Edición: Episodios Lost y Vota por el articulo de la semana Saludos Hola, Mathewhanso, veo que coincidimos en ocasiones editando. Me gusta el trabajo que estás haciendo y te felicito por ello. Espero que está página crezca cada vez más. Espero poder colaborar con ello. Un saludo, Viejo 16:42 9 feb 2007 (PST) *'Re: Gracias' Claro que podríamos coordinarnos. De hecho, quizá lo que podría ser bueno es tener una páginas de algo así como "Cosas pendientes" e ir repartiéndolas o algo así. Reviso lo de "tu hidra" y te marco. Yo voy lento, que todavía le estoy cogiendo el ritmo a esto. Un saludo, Viejo 17:16 9 feb 2007 (PST) *'Re: Estas ahi?' Parece que no vamos a coincidir mucho por horarios, jeje. Si tienes en mente, o listados, artículos que haya que repasar, ¿por qué no me los pones en mi página y los voy siguiendo cuando conecte? Thx. Un abrazo, 10:25 13 feb 2007 (PST) *'Re:Sobre Mittelos' Hola! Creo que te has liado, Matthewhanso :P Si miras el historial de esa página verás que no fui yo quien lo creó, sino quien abrió la discusión acerca de que no me parece muy correcto poner esa info sin hacer constar que no es canónica. Lo creó el usuario Usuario:Chimy. Sobre todo eso afecta a Jonas Mittelos por ahora, ¿verdad?. Pero tienes razón en lo de la plantilla, podría estar bien. Seguimos hablando, 22:51 13 feb 2007 (PST) :*'Re:Sobre Mittelos' Por cierto, ¿existe plantilla para borradores o para señalar artículos que necesitan revisión o completarse? Quizá pudiera ser útil, pero no he dado con ella y no quiero repetir algo que ya exista. Oye, sabes quién llevaba lo del 'articulo de la semana', las votaciones, y si se podría volver a poner en marcha? Bye. 23:27 13 feb 2007 (PST) *'Re:Disculpas' Tranqui, supuse que era un error. 1) Al margen, ¿para cosas como lo de las votaciones, es necesaria la presencia del admin? Seguro que hay alguna forma de llevarlo mientras esté ausente. 2) Vi que has pasado las TEORÍAS del artículo de Penelope Widmore a la pestaña "Teorías" que es lo lógico. ¿Por qué sólo en ese? Si te parece, como estos días voy a tener menos tiempo para hacer cosas más grandes, me voy dedicando a pasar todas las teorías a su pestaña correspondiente. [[Usuario:Viejo|''' Viejo ]] mensajes 23:01 14 feb 2007 (PST) Ahora sí Parece que por fin hemos coincidido conectados. ¿Viste la actualización de la portada?. Creo que tendríamos que retomar el sistema de votación del articulo de la SEMANA. He estado viendo en otras wikis, creo que podré actualizarlo que no estaba muy claro en esta. Hablamos. [[Usuario:Viejo| Viejo ']] mensajes 11:58 16 feb 2007 (PST) Me parece barbaro que hayas corregido la informacion falsa y las plantillas que por error elimine, en cuanto al articulo de Isabel, lo cree ya que en el lin a Los Otros en la pagina principal, este personaje no estaba, estuve mal en no verificar que aunque no estaba alli, si estaba en otro lado o suelto. Ahora veo que si quedo en el enlace los otros, asi que por lo menos aporte eso,,, Tendre mas cuidado laproxima. Por otro lado no ma parece que tu sugerencia sea apropiada.... Todos nos equivocamos y la pagina esta excelente asi que seria una lastima que haya malos tratos hacia los usuarios. Saludos. Lo siento Me parece barbaro que hayas corregido la informacion falsa y las plantillas que por error elimine, en cuanto al articulo de Isabel, lo cree ya que en el link a Los Otros en la pagina principal, este personaje no estaba, estuve mal en no verificar que aunque no estaba alli, si estaba en otro lado o suelto. Ahora veo que si quedo en el enlace de los otros, asi que por lo menos aporte eso,,, Tendre mas cuidado la proxima. Por otro lado no me parece que tu sugerencia sea apropiada.... Todos nos equivocamos y la pagina esta excelente asi que seria una lastima que haya malos tratos hacia los usuarios. Saludos. Sobre las traducciones Hola, Matthewhanso. Bueno, sinceramente, la traducción fiel es mi estilo, sobretodo porque la versión inglesa es la mejor de todas. No obstante, esto no es del todo cierto: uso la versión inglesa COMO REFERENCIA, ya que sin ella se me olvidarían detalles y tardaría el doble en escribir el artículo. Si te fijas y comparas las dos versiones, a menudo corto frases (algunas páginas en inglés me parecen demasiado largas y detalladas) y escribo partes según mi propio criterio (hasta los americanos cometen errores). Como filólogo novel me considero apto para tomarme estas libertades, sinceramente ;). Pero como ya te he dicho muchas páginas las dejo muy parecidas a la versión inglesa, porque, qué demonios, lo hacen estupendamente, para qué engañarnos... Respecto a lo que he reescrito, como un párrafo tuyo de Goodwin hoy, es simplemente porque he detectado numerosas faltas de ortografía, sin ánimo de ofender. Te recomiendo que te releas unas cuantas veces lo que vas escribiendo, porque, entre otras cosas, muchas veces repites la misma palabra en muy poco espacio y no queda bien. Un saludo, amigo. Calick 00:59 jun 2007 ? Ok... sorry me equivoque. No se me ocurrio, pero no te enoji po Frans 12:31 8 jun 2007 (PDT) Nuevos personajes Matthewhanso, no hagas nuevos artículos de personajes de la Cuarta Temporada o del juego, puesto que aún no sabemos casi nada sobre ellos: todo lo que sabemos podrían ser rumores. Es más necesaria tu participación llenando artículos de episodios o eventos que estén vacíos o incompletos, que crear artículos que puede que luego deban eliminarse. Un saludo Rellenar/mejorar Lo que creo que hace falta no es añadir nuevos artículos, que creo que es lo que, si no he entendido mal, quieres hacer tú. Lo que creo que hay que hacer es MEJORAR, AMPLIAR y REVISAR artículos que necesiten tal cosa. Algunos que necesitan todo eso son: la mayoría de los episodios (ejemplo: Maternity Leave, The Long Con, o Left Behind), personajes como los de las novelas canónicas, algunos personajes de flashback o revisar algunos sucesos misteriosos. Si quieres crear nuevos artículos hazlo, pero que sean artículos cuyos enlaces ya existen (ve al panel de la Lost Experience y verás todos los que hay, o mira la de actores de reparto o invitados que están en blanco). No inventes nuevos artículos sin que antes los hayamos mencionado en algún otro sitio. Otra cosa, añádelos a una categoría (si puede ser, existente) al crearlos). De momento no crearemos más paneles en la portada, que ya hay demasiados, pero puede que lo hable con Frans algún día. Flashbacks Una cosa, Matthewhanso, cuando te refieras a los flashbacks, no los llames "retrocesos". Esa palabra es incorrecta, y aquí, y todo el mundo, usamos la palabra "FLASHBACK", al igual que "Flashforward". Mira el Manual de estilo para más información. Calick xD No creo que tengas que llamarme jefe, pero ahora soy algo así como al Administrador de esta Lostpedia, y Frans también, porque tomamos el mando cuando esto quedó abandonado, y hemos sido responsables del crecimiento y remodelación de la Lostpedia estas vacaciones. A base de algunos contactos con los administradores originales, es posible que pronto dispongamos de los privilegios de un SysOp. Y sí, nos basamos bastante en la votación para tomar decisiones, aunque durante las vacaciones ha bastando entre Frans y yo. No soy el jefe, pero hay que admitir que esta Lostpedia seguiría siendo un caos si no fuera por nuestra intervención. El tema del flashback/retroceso no ha hecho falta que lo discutieramos, porque es indiscutible: la forma correcta de llamar al flashback es "retrospección", no "retroceso", pero nos gusta más llamarlo flashback xD Calick, 11 de septiembre de 2007 Estaciones No, las estaciones se quedarán en español. Así ha sido siempre y nunca ha habido discusiones sobre su traducción. Esta última semana yo propuse cambiar el nombre a "The Staff", pero cometí un error que ya he rectificado. Además todo lo que haya que discutir se somete a votación, como hemos hecho. Como resultado, seguirá llamándose el Bastón, y las otras estaciones se quedarán en español. P.D. Vuelvo a decirte que quedan muchos episodios por rellenar o corregir, así como artículos que aún no han sido creados en nuestro nuevo portal de Temática. Como ves, sí queda mucho por hacer. ¡Que te diviertas! Tranquilízate y haz algo útil ''¿por que no hacemos una encuesta sobre el cambio de nombre de las estaciones a ingles? ¿o es que te lo planeas todo tu? Lo mismo tendría que decirte cuando pides ahora una encuesta para hacer un cambio masivo de nombres. Nadie salvo tú ha dicho que sea necesario cambiar los nombres de las estaciones. Debería bastarte con que apoyásemos tu iniciativa de cambio de nombre de los episodios. Has de saber que los mensajes que me escribes no sólo les leo yo, y que si a alguien le interesara tu inciativa ya me habrian dicho algo a mi o a ti. Como no ha sido así, los nombres se quedan como están. Tampoco haría mucha gracia tener que cambiar otra vez todos los enlaces. Busca algo más necesario, como actores o episodios que estén vacios. Y guardate los malos humos. No son buenos. RE:Cuac No me parece mal que hagas una página para los recién llegados, aunque yo creé la sección de ayuda (que está recién nacida y con poca cosa) para que los nuevos usuarios vean los canons que aquí tenemos. Si quieres hacer una página para recién llegados en la portada díselo a Frans, que es el que lleva la portada, pero no sé muy bien lo que tienes pensado hacer, ya que, si lo único que buscas es una página donde discutir decisiones, para eso están las páginas de discusión de los artículos o, en última instancia, la página de discusión de la portada. Y para los novatos está la sección de ayuda. En mi opinión no hace falta nada más (salvo rellenar la sección de ayuda XD). Pero tú puedes proponer lo que quieras. P.D. No he despreciado tu trabajo en ningún momento. Debes saber que yo también me he desgastado (y mucho) los dedos en la Lostpedia, así que sólo te he dicho que cuides tu carácter, porque el que nos llevemos bien puede irle bien a esta página. TVE2 Voy a poner los títulos de los episodios emitidos en TVE 2, y más adelante, cuando estén confirmadas las traducciones de la Temporada 3, en Fox España, para que cuando algún español con poco dominio del inglés entre aquí sepa a qué episodio nos referimos. Calick RE: Para que cambiaste la foto Perdon, disculpa por haber cambiado tu foto. Pero ten en cuenta esto Matthew, recuerda que la Lostpedia inglesa es nuestra principal fuente, pero tambien tienes un poco de razón, hay muchas copias (a excepción sobre algunos artículos de episodios de la Primera Temporada que hice yo sin tratar de copiar tanto a la inglesa). Bueno, saludos... 19:21 3 dic 2007 (PDT) :No les llaméis "copias". Todas las Lostpedias son hermanas, así que es normal que todas beban de todas, sobretodo si la inglesa la controlan medio centenar de personas y aquí apenas somos tres miembros estables. A mi no se me ocurre cómo hacer crecer esta página antes de 2010 si buscamos toda la información que hay que subir por nosotros mismos, con lo pocos que somos. Dejad de despreciar la traducción, porque básicamente nuestra Lostpedia es una traducción de la original (e incluso a veces mejorada) para que los que no dominan el inglés descubran todo lo que hay que saber sobre Lost. :P.D. A veces creo que lo que os molesta no es el hecho de traducir, sino que lo saquemos de la Lostpedia inglesa. ¿O es que acaso bajarse descripciones de capítulos de AXN o de Lostzilla no es también copiar? : 23:43 3 dic 2007 RE:El trailer de 4ta temp Yo estaba de acuerdo pero Calick dijo: :"Chicos está en MUY mala calidad. Es imposible sacar una sola imagen en claro. Mejor pongamos el que tenemos planeado que vosotros mismos propusisteis (el de los pollos en el set de rodaje) mientras esperamos a que esté en mejor calidad. Tened paciencia, pues seguro que muy pronto está disponible como Dios manda. : " Asi que no va poder ser. Saludos 19:57 7 dic 2007 (UTC-3) P.D. Firma tus comentarios x fa, mira que me confundí de usuario al responder este tema. Missing Pieces Matthewhanso, por favor, llama a las Missing Pieces "movisodios", que es la combinación lógica entre "móvil" y "episodio". No te cuesta nada traducirlo de "mobisodes". Re: Find 815 No lo quité expresamente, ni me había dado cuenta. Lo que hice fue actualizar la lista de personajes según Lostpedia, y por lo que dices parece que han quitado a Zeke de ella. Pero, sinceramente, no sabemos nada de ese personaje, no podemos crear ningún artículo sobre él. Tú lo hiciste? , 13 ene 2008 :Mmmm... nosé, no sé, es una información que no tiene sustento. :En ninguna parte se dice que fuera Zeke Klotho el que escribió el mail, sólo es el nombre de la persona que dijo la frase "Since the dawn of our species..." tan parecida a la de Alvar Hanso. En ningún momento se dice que fuera esa persona el remitente zkillen.... por lo que no sabemos nada de él, y si no se sabe NADA no se hace artículo. Si quieres crearlo, adelante, pero de momento no creo que deba estar en la lista de personajes. : , 14 ene 2008 hurley visitante porque has puesto a hurley como visitante del santa rosa? debe haber algo que se me esta pasando hermana de naomi Matthew, porque sacaste del articulo de naomi la pregunta sin responder "quien es su hermana?"? pensé que era una pregunta válida pues en realidad no sabemos quién es por lo tanto no esta respondido. Un saludo FEDE